Forum:2018-09-14 (Friday)
Discussion for comic for . By the typing of your thumbs, something wiki this way comes. ---- Well I guess neither of us wins the bet about the last page of the volume. Zeetha and gang show up to report a missing person after a bloody fight, and Snackleford manages to change the subject. Is he just an idiot, as he seems to be portraying himself, or does he have a good reason to want the subject changed? In panel 4, Wooster seems a little stupid, too, but by panel 6 he seems much more competent. But Zeetha is going to have to insist on getting back to the important subject! Bkharvey (talk) 04:44, September 14, 2018 (UTC) : The bet will need to be decided later. The Professors have been know to retroactively declare a volume end and move pages between volumes. (I wonder how much it would take to bribe the Professors into declaring the volume end you want?) Argadi (talk) 09:21, September 14, 2018 (UTC) :: I can only recall that this has happened twice, although the last time was quite recently, when eight pages from volume 17 (the previous volume; act 2, book 4) were moved to the beginning of volume 18 (the still current volume; act 2, book 5). The only other time that I recall this happening was when four pages were moved from the beginning of volume 11 to the end of volume 10. The Foglios still haven't revised that part of the online comic archive to match the pagination of the print edition. ♦ :: The Foglios seem to want to keep the volumes in act 2 to a length of very close to 120 pages, so this volume will probably end soon; although not, I hope, with this page. -- William Ansley (talk) 15:00, September 14, 2018 (UTC) P.S. Why is Zeetha acting so cheerful in the first panel? She's on serious business. Bkharvey (talk) 04:46, September 14, 2018 (UTC) So is Zeetha going to conduct this side investigation while wearing nothing but a shoulderless breast binder wrap for a top? --MadCat221 (talk) 05:26, September 14, 2018 (UTC) : Hey at least she found time to ditch the dress with all the fiddly little buttons. Bkharvey (talk) 05:27, September 14, 2018 (UTC) : Probably? She comes from a culture where warriors wear precious little when fighting monsters. Not much reason for her to bother with impractical victorian clothing outside of formal occasions. (Also we all know Phil loves taking clothes off his characters. We could make a wiki article on "occasions characters lost their clothes or took them off for no apparent reason". It'd be a long one.) MasakoRei (talk) 11:24, September 14, 2018 (UTC) :: I seem to recall it's not just Phil that like getting characters to wear a bit less Kaja also seems to like it, especially if it involves Victorian underwear. 03:56, September 15, 2018 (UTC) :You and what army is going to stop her? Anyway, Phil does like to provide fan service every now and then. --Fred1740 (talk) 16:47, September 14, 2018 (UTC) ::Speaking as a fan who finds Zeetha beautiful, I don't actually find that rolled up towel, or whatever it is, particularly appealing. Bkharvey (talk) 17:03, September 14, 2018 (UTC) Re Snacky talking about the woes of filling out paperwork: Isn't it the case that until yesterday, in-story time, Bunstable was the one filling out the paperwork? Bkharvey (talk) 19:59, September 14, 2018 (UTC) : Because someone is formally in charge does not automatically mean they are the ones filling out the paperwork. If anything, it often means they've given someone else that job. --Geoduck42 (talk) 03:41, September 16, 2018 (UTC) :: I guess that's true. But I find it hard to imagine Bunstable choosing Snacky as the filler-out. A, they wouldn't be filled out very coherently, and B, he's a spark, and that's a job for a minion. (Think Boris.) Clearly he would have chosen Smokes! Bkharvey (talk) 03:45, September 16, 2018 (UTC) ::: I'm not going to speculate on the actual situation here, but there can be a difference between filling out the paperwork and being responsible to ensure that the paperwork is being filled out. It is possible Snacky was responsible for the paperwork being done but minions did most of the actual filling out the forms or remembering which forms needed to be filled out. Argadi (talk) 10:47, September 16, 2018 (UTC) I just want to say Wooster's face in every panel is fantastically expressive. 03:56, September 15, 2018 (UTC)